Associative Property/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads, The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Moby, stands near a table. A group of 6 apples and a group of 9 oranges sit on the table. Moby is writing on a clipboard. Tim sneaks up to the table. TIM: Yum, apples! Moby writes down "IIII" on the clipboard. Tim reaches for an apple. Moby slaps him on the wrist with the clipboard. TIM: Ow! On-screen, a letter appears. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim and Moby, What's the associative property all about? From, Malcolm. TIM: The associative property deals with grouping numbers, and it works for multiplication and addition. On-screen, an overhead view of the two piles of fruit appears. TIM: You may not be able to mix apples and oranges, but we can add and multiply them! Let’s throw some bananas in there, too. Moby adds a bunch of four bananas. TIM: We've got: 6 plus 9 plus 4… equals 19 pieces of fruit. Moby places addition signs between the piles of fruit. An equation appears below the fruit, reading: 6 plus 9 plus 4 equals 19. Moby places parentheses around the apple pile and the orange pile. TIM: Using parentheses like this groups the apples and oranges together. It's a rule that we always do what’s in the parentheses first, so. On-screen, the equation under the fruit reads, the sum of 6 and 9 plus 4 equals 19. TIM: 6 plus 9 equals 15, plus 4 equals 19. On-screen, The plus sign between the apples and bananas disappears, and they mix together into one pile. At the same time, the equation below the fruit changes, reading, 15 plus 4 equals 19. Moby beeps excitedly. TIM: Right! Moby removes the parentheses from the fruit and the equation. The fruit is organized back into 3 separate piles. The equation changes back to 6 plus 9 plus 4 equals 19. TIM: Even if we move the parentheses and change the order of addition, our answer still comes out the same. Moby puts the parentheses around the oranges and bananas this time. Below the fruit, the equation reads, 6 plus the sum of 9 and 4 equals 19. The plus sign between the oranges and bananas disappears, and they mix together into one pile. The equation changes to read, 6 plus 13 equals 19. TIM: No matter how we arrange the addends, their sum is always 19. This is an example of the associative property of addition. Moby’s clipboard fills the screen. Text reads as Tim narrates: Associative property of addition. For any numbers a, b, and c, the sum of a, and b plus c equals a, plus the sum of b and c. TIM: The associative property works for multiplication too, but let’s check it just to be sure. On-screen, a chalkboard appears. An equation on it reads, the product of 6 and 9 times 4 equals 216. TIM: 6 times 9 equals 54, and 54 times 4 equals 216! On-screen, another equation appears below the first one. It reads, 6 times the product of 9 and 4 equals 216. TIM: 9 times 4 is 36 and 36 times 6 equals 216! It checks out. That’s the associative property of multiplication. Moby’s clipboard fills the screen. Text reads as Tim narrates: Associative property of multiplication. For any numbers a, b, and c, the product of A, and b times c equals A, times the product of b and c. TIM: And that's the associative property at work. Now can I have an apple? Moby beeps approvingly. Tim grabs an apple and speaks with his mouth full. TIM: Thanks Moby. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts